


Happy Birthday, I Love You

by yuuuujio (cowboybelphie)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, M/M, YujiKiri, brief kirisuna, eugeo - Freeform, gay kirito, im soft just writing this, kirito and asuna broke up, kirito turns 20, might get mature in future, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/yuuuujio
Summary: It's Kazuto's 20th birthday, and Suguha made a giant, rainbow layered cake in celebration. Of course, Kazuto decides to invite everyone over to share, but the one person he's most excited to see is Eugeo.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Happy Birthday, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written SAO fics before, but bOY DID WE NEED MORE YUJIKIRI  
> SO the alicization arc never happened in this, and since Eugeo's birthday is April 10th, he's already 20 UwU  
> Also KiriSuna is mentioned but isn't really prominent, so it's all very gay u know  
> ANYWAY ENJOY

“Happy birthday, Kazuto!” Suguha said, holding a big, rainbow, layered cake. Kazuto stared at the different coloured layers, shocked at the height of it. 

“Wow, thank you! A rainbow cake, huh? And at THAT height?”

”Well, I thought a rainbow cake would be fitting, since you came out last week, you know?” She said, setting the cake down. Kazuto chuckled at her logic, earning a laugh from Sugu. 

“I love it, thank you, Sugu.” He smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Hey, can we invite everyone over? There’s more than enough cake to go around.” 

“Sure! I’ll call them! Even Asuna?” Suguha looked over as she reached the stairs. It’d been a few months since Kazuto and Asuna broke up. They were still friends, but it was a bit awkward between them. 

“Yeah, invite Asuna too. It’s...not her fault we broke up, i’d feel bad leaving her out just because we’re not dating anymore.” He looked down, feeling kind of bad. Sugu walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t feel bad, Kazu, you can’t help being gay.” They smiled at each other, and Suguha ruffled his hair. 

“Yeah, you’re right, thank you. Let’s go get ready.” He flashed a bright smile, and they raced each other to the top of the stairs. 

* * *

Kazuto could remember meeting Eugeo like it was yesterday. It was a year ago now, in college. He was attending for Computer Science, of course, and most of his friend group had gone to the same college.

-Flashback-

"Gaaah, i'm so tired!" Kazuto yawned, stretching his arms.

"Well, you shouldn't have been playing ALO all night!" Asuna giggled, nudging his ribs.

"Oh shush," he smirked, nudging her arm in return, "you were also- ack!" he was cut off as someone walked straight into him, and he fell back onto the ground. He rubbed his back and looked up at the person in front of him. A blond boy, his hair covering his eyes as he's looking down at the floor, rubbing his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kazuto asked, holding out his hand to help the boy up.

"A-ah, yeah, i'm alright. I'm sorry I ran into you..." The boy grabbed his hand, standing up. As he stood, Kazuto could see his face. It was rather cute.

"I'm glad you're okay! My names Kirigaya Kazuto," he smiled, then gestured to Asuna, "and this is my girlfriend, Yuuki Asuna." Asuna gave a smile, waving slightly.

"Nice to meet you. My names Eugeo." He smiled, looking at the two in front of him.

"So, what are you studying, Eugeo?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, Psychology. Although, i'm not sure where it is..." He replied, looking at the large building they were standing in front of. He looked nervous, and Kazuto and Asuna realised that he was a new student. 

"Ah, thats next to the Computer Science department, so I can show you!" Kazuto chimed in. "See you later, Asuna!" he kissed her on the cheek, earning a slight giggle from her. Eugeo waved at the girl, then caught up to Kazuto, who had already started walking. They talked a lot that day, getting to know each other as they walked, met at lunch, even walked home together. They clicked _instantly_. After that day, Eugeo met the rest of their friends, and Kazuto realised that he was falling in love with him.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Kazuto was laying on the sofa, checking his phone and browsing the internet. He was already dressed and ready to have people over, but he was still waiting for Suguha.

"Sugu! Are you ready yet?!" he called out to her. Gosh, she really took her time.

"Almost! Hold your horses!" he heard Suguha call out from upstairs.

"I'm gay, I cant!" he chuckled and called back. He heard Sugu start laughing, even though it made no real sense. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating, startling him slightly. He looked at his phone screen, and saw Eugeo's name.

 _'Gah! Eugeo!'_ Kazuto sat up, staring at his phone as his heart was pounding. _'Okay, I need to answer.'_ he thought as he realised that he was still staring at the phone.

"Hey, Eugeo!" he said, sounding cheerful. In reality, his heart was going crazy.

"Hey Kazuto! Sugu called me and said that you were having friends over today, so I wanted to ask if you needed anything?"

"Oh, no, we have food here. When are you getting here?" he felt a little disappointed that Eugeo had only called for that, but hearing his voice was always nice.

"I'm meeting everyone in a few minutes, we'll be there in about 10."

"Alright, see you then!"

"See you then! Bye!" Click. He could feel Eugeo smiling as he said that. He covered his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks flush as he thought about Eugeo's smile.

_'How did this happen? How did I fall in love with him?'_

* * *

Kazuto heard a knock on the door, and he jumped up, excited to see all his friends, especially Eugeo. 

"Happy Birthday!" he heard from Klein as he opened the door.

"Thank you, dude!" he said as he hugged him. As he let everyone in, he got 'happy birthday's and hugs from everyone. The person he was most excited to hug was Eugeo, of course.

"Happy birthday, Kazuto-kun!" Eugeo exclaimed, hugging Kazuto. Kazuto could feel his heart beat speeding up. ' _I'm sure he can feel my heart beating. I'd be surprised if he couldn't'_

"Thank you, Eugeo!" he smiled at him, hugging him back. He was so happy to be able to hug him. They hugged often, and it was Kazuto's favourite thing.

Kazuto and Eugeo joined everyone in the front room, who were chatting together. Throughout the day, they talked about anything and everything, watched movies, and Klein decided that karaoke would be a good idea. They ate the cake that Suguha made, and then Kazuto opened the presents. He had gotten clothes, sweets, novelty presents, and he felt loved by all his friends. Every so often, he'd look over at Eugeo to see his face. He'd be smiling, his face lighting up and his eyes sparkling, to Kazuto, he looked beautiful. His smile gave him butterflies, seeing him made his heart flutter. He loved everything about him.

* * *

After a while of chatting, eating, singing, and gaming, its 11pm and people slowly start to leave. Eventually, Eugeo is the last one there, and Kazuto and Eugeo are sat outside on the grass. Sugu had gone to bed, and it was a clear night. The stars were out, and the two boys were looking up at the sky.

"This is lovely..." Kazuto sighed, smiling as he stared at the sky. He looked over at Eugeo, who was looking at him. He felt blush creep across his cheeks as he met eyes with him. Eugeo was smiling at him, his sweet, green-blue eyes shining in the moonlight. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his smile made Kazuto melt. 

"Eugeo..." Kazuto whispered.

"Ah, sorry...your eyes are really pretty..." Eugeo spoke softly, leaning slightly closer to him. Kazuto felt his whole face heat up. _'Is this really happening?'_

"Oh, hey, Kazuto-kun!" Eugeo said suddenly, digging into his pocket and taking out a little box, "I got you this." He handed the box to Kazuto, who took it, a confused expression showing on his face. The box looked like a ring box, but slightly bigger, and was plain black. He opened it, to find a charm bracelet that had two swords on it; a crystal white sword with a rose at the center of its guard, and a black sword that resembled the night sky. Along with the bracelet, Eugeo had included a note that said 'happy birthday, Kazuto-kun. Stay cool.' with a little heart. Kazuto picked up the bracelet, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Eugeo...it's beautiful..." he quickly moved forward and hugged Eugeo, holding him tight. Eugeo rested his hand at the back of Kazuto's head, playing with his hair. The two stayed like that for a while, then moved away, and Eugeo helped put the bracelet on Kazuto's wrist. Kazuto held up his arm, marvelling in how the light shone off of the little swords. He didn't usually wear any jewellery, but he would treasure this forever, since it was from the boy he loved.

"Thank you, so, so much..." he said, his voice breaking slightly and a tear fell, and he wiped his eyes. "It's beautiful, I love it."

"I'm so happy you like it, Kazuto-kun," Eugeo placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his deep, black eyes, "It's almost as beautiful as you..." Eugeo cringed slightly at his own words.

"Eugeo, that was really cheesy." They chuckled, and Kazuto looked down at the bracelet.

"Hey, Eugeo? Why do you still call me 'Kazuto', while everyone else calls me 'Kirito'? You can call me 'Kirito', you know." he questioned. He liked when Eugeo called him 'Kazuto-kun', in fact, he preferred it, although he found it weird, since everyone he knew apart from Suguha called him 'Kirito' now.

"Oh, well...I fell in love with you as 'Kazuto', so..." Eugeo stated, talking softly as Kazuto looked up at him, both of their cheeks flushing red. They started to lean in without realising it, and Eugeo placed his hand on Kazuto's forearm.

"Again, that was incredibly cheesy," Kazuto started, grinning at him, "but i'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." He closed his eyes, Eugeo doing the same, and they kissed. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but they both felt like they were falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Lemme know of any spelling mistakes n stuff, also i hope u liked the cheese hehe  
> aNYWAY thank u for reading uwu


End file.
